Long Lost Idiot
'Summary' Professor Stick is about to make the greatest discovery of his life... his long lost sister. 'Transcript' (Professor Stick was in his lab working on an invention) Professor Stick: I think I have it! YES! I do! (There was a pounding at the door) Professor Stick: (opens door) Yes? (no one was there. Professor Stick raises an eyebrow in confusion. He closes the door to hear another banging at the door) Professor Stick: (opens) Hello? Fifi: (appears in front of Professor Stick hanging upside-down and screams at the top of her lungs) HI STICKY!!! Professor Stick: (coughs) Good grief! was that really ne- (looks up at Fifi and suddenly has a flashback when he was a kid) Professor Stick: Yes! I finally made my first invention! Fifi: (grabs the new invention) Oooh! what does this button do? Professor Stick: No! Don't press that button! Fifi: (presses the button and make the house explode in smoke) Wow! Do it again! (flashback ends) Professor Stick: Your- It's- my.... Sister? Fifi: (touches the middle of Professor Stick's face) Tag! now it's you turn to be it in hide and seek. Professor Stick: (face palms) And she still remains an idiot. Fifi: And you're a pony. Professor Stick: Well I'm good to see we're- GET AWAY FROM THAT MACHINE!!! Fifi: Ooh! pretty button! (both are zapped by a purple laser, both recover) "Fifi": Great! Now my brain is in YOUR head! "Professor Stick": I'm a lab rat! YAY! ("Fifi" presses the button and they both return to their normal bodies) Professor Stick: Can't you do ANYTHING right!? Fifi: I can breathe for five seconds. Professor Stick: (face palms and sighs) You really need a smart potion. Fifi: (Talks with her tongue sticking out) did you know i can count to ten with my tongue sticking out? Professor Stick: Well at least things can't possibly get any worse. (Fifi starts spitting over his chemical table as she talks) Professor Stick: NOO!!! Fifi: (Looks sees the potions start to bubble) SODA POP! (Starts drinking them all at once) Professor Stick: YOU CAN'T DRINK THOSE ALL AT ONCE!!! The potions mixing together could make you explode! (Fifi burps a super laser out her mouth and shoots a giant hole through his lab wall) Professor Stick: AUGH!!! (looks around and sees a blue potion) Um Fifi, I got another drink for you. (smiles) Fifi: Gesundheit! Professor Stick: (pours it on her head) That'll do it. Hopefully this will make you much smarter. (Fifi stares wide eyed and her head starts to expand) Professor Stick: Oh dear, Fifi, are you alright? (Her head suddenly goes back to normal and opens her mouth to have a butterfly made from the potion fly out) Professor Stick: (sighs) Looks like I have to stick with a dumb sister. Fifi: (pupils grow huge and sparkles as she stares at a giant war robot) A robot toy! Professor Stick: (slaps her hand) No touch. Got it? Fifi: (Starts crying loud and shattering all the glass in the lab) Professor Stick: No wait! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You can play with the 'robot toy'! Fifi: (instantly stops crying) I suddenly feel happy now. Jumps in the cockpit of the robots and here eyes widen at the sight of flashing buttons) Oooooh. What do these buttons do? Professor Stick: Be careful! And don't start pushing random buttons! Fifi: (starts pushing random buttons anyways) WHEEEEE!!! Professor Stick: (dodges a few lasers and rockets) I just hope she doesn't go destroying the city. (The robot breaks out of the lab and starts doing ballet dancing in the city while shooting lasers and missiles everywhere) Fifi: I'm a bot-erina! (Rapper and Wolf see the robot) Rapper: (grins) You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Wolf: Judging by the random dancing and shooting, I say that it's Fifi in there. Rapper: Oh god. Professor Stick: Come back with my robot! Fifi: Hi Sticky! I can see your house from here! Wolf: (comes to Professor Stick) What the hell is going on? Professor Stick: My sister used my robot, she's an idiot! (Rapper and Wolf are shocked) Rapper: WHAT!?!?! Wolf: That moron that has been haunting me all this time was your sister!? Professor Stick: (sighs) Yes. Wolf: How is she even related to you? Professor Stick: Well- (flashback begins) Doctor: Well ma'am, you are now the proud mother of a new baby girl. Professor Stick: I have a sister? Professor Stick: (speaking over story) Fifi was a normal girl at first, and everything was perfect. But when she turned 1, she did something that changed her for life. When I was 16, I was still into inventions. I almost made a potion which would make people smarter, but it wasn't ready yet and Fifi came in and drink it after being curious. Then she turned into the dumbest person ever. Wolf: Is it also the reason why no one can kill her? Professor Stick: That happened another day, where she drank a potion where if she died, she would come back to life. I did it so I wouldn't lose her, but I made it BEFORE I made that other potion. Wolf: I feel as if i should kill you now Professor Stick: If it means not wanting to see Fifi, go ahead. Fifi: Hi Wolfy! Wolf: What the... who is driving the robot? Professor Stick: Fifi... *Rapper: Uh, I just realised I need to go see Rei for a date, bye! (runs off) *Fifi: I saw a metal swing over the seat but it broke after i tried swinging on it *Wolf: What did it say on it? *Fifi: It said super fun happy swing,,, or something like auto-pilot. *(shows the robot smashing the city by itself) (suddenly the robot shuts down) Stacy: (jumps out the robot) I know how to shut these down. Professor Stick: But I thought Stacy was an idiot. Wolf: She works at Cybertime Professor Stick: Oh... FIFIIII!!! (kisses Professor's Stick's cheek and hugs him) Fifi I wuv you big bwother! Professor Stick: (sighs) I never should have made that potion. Fifi: What does the big button do? Wolf: The what? Fifi: There was a big shiny button in the robot and i pushed it Wolf: What did it say? Fifi: it said, yummy ice cream world if you push me and wait for one minute. Wolf: Hey nerd, did you have a big button in there that said anything like that? Professor Stick: Yes, it's a nuclear self destruct button. Wolf: oh shit... HIT THE DECK!!! (everyone ducks and covers before the city explodes) Professor Stick: I hate my sister. (END) Category:Episodes Category:December Releases